mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Ocean 11 Mafia
| image = File:Oceans-eleven-01.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = woon | link = | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = June 27th, 2009 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster =1) Clozobozo 2) Limeliam 3) GMaster479 4) SomeGuy 5) Kathleen 6) Social Darwin 7) Abhisk 8) Crazypainter 9) Kathleen 2.0 (Derrai) 10) GreyCells 11) Marioman9 | first = Kathleen | last = 1) Clozobozo 3) GMaster479 9) Kathleen 2.0 (Derrai) | mvp = Abhisk | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by woon based on original design. It began on June 27th, 2009 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (July 7th, 2009). Game Mechanics Rules #No PM among members unless those who have BTSC #Day voting / night action need to completed in 24 hours. I will then take another 8 hours to write to story / outcome. #If the vote is tied, then both will be saved once but player who involve in the tied votes twice will be lynched. #Inactive only allowed once. The next inactiveness will make you gain 1 vote from nowhere to lynch you. #Player who was killed only allowed 2 post and in grey color. You can’t reveal your role! #Don’t be rude to other players and especially to the host. Role Description Villain: Win if all creatures except Villains died. Know each other and have BTSC. *'Shark': Choose a target to kill every night. *'Jelly Fish': Use its tentacles to attack a player and make him/her numb. The player cannot carry out his/her action that night. *'Stingray': Every night, choose a target and inject the poison into his/her body secretly (means it won’t be shown in the post), if the night or the consecutive night the seahorse not detoxify the player, the player will be killed. Goodies: Win if all Villains are killed. *'Swordfish': As a hero warrior among the good sea creatures, every night he chooses a target to kill for the goodies. *'Dolphin': The most intelligent sea creatures, every night, choose a target to read the portion of his/her ID. *'Starfish': A sea creatures that will regenerate part of the body it lost. Will save the creature, but not the same player in consecutive night, who was targeted by shark or swordfish. Can only save himself once. *'Seahorse': A creatures believe to have the effect of curing. Will save the creature, but not in same player in consecutive night, that was targeted by Stingray and detoxify the poison in his body. Can only detoxify himself once. *'Giant Shell': Prison one player by locking him inside his clamps at night time. If the player was targeted by other he/she will be safe from the targeted action. Disadvantage? Not able to vote on the next day. *'Clownfish': Like to swim in group and hide among the corals, sometime you will be confused how many of them. Their vote is count as 2 *'Shrimp': Being a very little creatures and like to attach to some other creatures, Shrimp able to target a player to see whom the player visit that night, but not able to know what action the player takes. *'Octopus': Being a creature that has 8 tentacles, Octopus can perform many tasks. Every night, I will throw a 8-face dice to see what function octopus can play: **1, 4, 8: Killing role **2, 7: Saving (starfish) role **3: Detoxifying (seahorse) role **5: Dolphin role and read the portion of 1 ID **6: Giant Shell role and prison 1 player Host's Summary |woon}} Winning Faction Goodies * Clozo - Seahorse * Limey - Starfish * GMaster479 - Octopus * Kathleen - Clown Fish * Crazypainter - Swordfish * Kathleen 2.0 (Derrai) - Giant Shell * GreyCells - Dolphin * Marioman9 - Shrimp MVP: Abhisk (host's choice post-game) Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Woon (the seagull) # Clozo - Seahorse # Limey - Starfish - Lynched D3 # GMaster479 - Octopus # SomeGuy - Shark - Lynched D1 # Kathleen - Clown Fish – Killed N1 by Shark # Social Darwin - JellyFish - Killed N2 by Swordfish # Abhisk - Stingray - Lynched D4 # Crazypainter - Swordfish – Died N3 after being poisoned N2 by Stingray # Kathleen 2.0 (Derrai) - Giant Shell # GreyCells - Dolphin – Died N4 after being poisoned N3 by Stingray # Marioman9 - Shrimp - Lynched D2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games